Raising Marines
by SMILES01
Summary: When two bodies wash up on the shore Gibbs' team is there to investigate, but find something unexpected. The two bodies are only teenagers wearing marine boots.
1. Chapter 1

I do not owe anything... but the sad pathetic computer I wrote this on!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"McGee call Duckie." Special Agent Gibbs told the newest addition to his team. "Dinozzo get the truck."

"Where are we going boss?" Dinozzo asked excitedly as he got the truck keys.

"Two bodies washed up on shore." Gibbs told him, as he grabbed his coffee off his desk and headed to the elevator. His three agents followed.

NCIS

"Oh dear this reminds me of a time back in London when two lovers washed up on shor-..."

"Duckie!" Gibbs told him as they walked across the sand to the waters edge.

"Oh poor dears." Duckie said as he seen the bodies of two teenagers. One boy and one girl. They were wearing civilian clothes but on their feet were Marine issued boots. "They are just kids."

"They don't look like they should be old enough to be enlisted." Special Agent Kate Todd stated as she took pictures.

"This is a little odd." Dinozzo stated as he too was taking pictures so that Duckie could move the bodies out of the waves.

Duckie leaned over the girls' body. He and Palmer were about to lift her to a drier area when he seen something that startled him. He dropped her arms and placed two of his fingers to her throat. That was when he felt a slow steady pulse. "Gibbs get the boy out of the water now"  
He yelled at him, as he dragged the girl out of the pounding surf. "Dear god, she's alive." Duckie told them, checking her air way. He started CPR on her and was startled to hear a grunt,  
then a muffled groan, then their was a soft click as if the safety of a gun had been removed.

"Get away from her!" The boy who had been laying lifeless a few moments ago had a gun to his head.

Duckie seen Dinozzo and McGee standing up slowly. The boy seemed to have been able to disarm both agents rather quickly and with very little struggle. "Put the gun down!" Gibbs' commanded with his gun aimed at the boy, Kate had her gun aimed aswell.

"I will as soon as he stops!" He told them. They could all hear the slight panick in his voice.

Gibbs looked over at Kate and was about to say something when Duckie interupted. "Gibbs,  
Kate put your guns away. He won't hurt any of us, and I'll gladly get away from her as soon as she starts breathing again." Duckie told the young man in front of him.

Gibbs nodded at Kate and they both put their guns down. Just as the girls' body started to jerk slightly, then she started coughing up water. Duckie looked at the boy who dropped the guns he got off the two agents and fell to his knees at the girls' side. He got her into a sitting position and a few moments later she stopped coughing and her eyes opened slowly. "Told you it was worth it." The boy whispered, only loud enough for the girl to hear, but Duckie heard it too.

The girl laughed slightly. "Speak for yourself." She told him watching the water. She turned her head at the people surrounding them. She blinked a few times. "Who are you?" She asked confused, looking at the older man kneeling in front of her.

"My friends call me Duckie my dear." Duckie told her. He was surprised to see such bright blue eyes staring back at him. Then he noticed that both of them were shivering. "How about we get you two into our van, it will be warmer then out here." Duckie told her, standing up. He held his hand out to her. She looked at him, then his hand, then looked back at the boy who still had his arm around her shoulders. "Promise we will not hurt you." Duckie told her, smiling down at her.

Instead of gripping Duckies hand with her right, her left hand reached over her body and was placed in his outreached hand. Duckie grinned at her as he helped her up. The boy helped her aswell. He hated to see the person split these two up. He let go of her hand when he was sure that she wasn't going to fall. The boy on the other hand didn't let go of her until they were sitting in the back of the medical examiners van.

"Why are you two wearing Marine boots?" Gibbs asked them. He noticed that the boy tensed up. His lips forming a tight line.

He was about to give up on getting an answer when the girl spoke up. "We are Marine property." She told him. Gibbs gave her a confused look. He never heard anyone call being in the marines that. "I am Tia. This is Luke." She told him.

Gibbs grinned at her. "Hi Tia. I'm Gibbs." She nodded. "We are going to take you to NCIS headquarters to figure things out." He told her. She nodded as he closed the door.

NCIS

"You shouldn't have told him our names." Luke hissed at her, watching the young man behind the wheel and the older man Duckie.

"We are going to have to trust someone." Tia whispered. "We'll leave out a few details"  
She said holding up her right arm for a moment. He nodded. "We jumped ship without really thinking of what we were going to do once we got to land." She said quietly glancing at the two in the front seat. She licked her lips and winced, her lips were cracked beyond belief. She looked at Luke. She hoped she didn't look as bad as Luke, though she had a feeling she would look worse.

NCIS

Duckie walked to the back of the van and opened the door. "Welcome to NCIS." He told the two teenagers in the back, the boy shook the girl awake and she woke with a start. He chuckled softly. "Mr. Palmer and I will take you through the back." He told them, ushering them out and to the elevator doors. He leaned close to the side of the door and had his eyes scanned. The doors opened and he stepped in. Tia and Luke followed by Mr. Palmer. Tony squeaked in right as the doors began to close.

It didn't take long for the doors to open to the autopsy room. The group got out and Duckie went through the door directly across the room. He came out a moment later, carrying a little jar. He handed it to Tia. "Here this will help your lips." He told her.

Tia took the small jar of vasaline. "Thanks." She told him. She dipped her finger in the jar and then spread some on her lip.

Gibbs came into the room, followed by McGee and Kate. "Duckie make sure you check them over." Gibbs told him.

"Yes. Why don't you two have a seat." Duckie told them, motioning to one of the steel tables. He seen Tia and Luke look at each other. "Don't worry, I promise not to hurt you." He reassured them. Tia lifted herself on to the table and Luke followed. Duckie started with Luke, hoping that if Tia seen that Luke was okay then she'd relax. She looked quite tense.

"How come you washed up on to the shore?" Gibbs asked them as Duckie checked Luke over. He looked at Tia, he had a feeling he'd only get answers from her.

"We jumped ship." Luke told him.

"Now why on earth would you do that?" Duckie asked them.

NCIS

Luke watched Tia as the medical examiner checked her over, as he answered Gibbs' questions. "We had no choice." He told him.

"How long have you been in the water?" Duckie asked.

Luke looked at medical examiner a moment, trying to think. "Almost two days." Tia spoke up. Luke was surprised she had been unconscience for the first day and night.

"You are lucky to have survived such an ordeal." Duckie told them, as he finished with Tia. He ran his hand down her left arm to make sure no bones were broken, he was about to move to her right when she jerked away from his touch and fell off the other end of table. Luke swung with legs over the edge quickly to help. The agent that rode down with them got to her first. "Are you alright." Duckie asked her concerned.

"Sorry sir." Tia mumbled looking at the floor, as she stood up.

"No need to be sorry, and drop the sir." Duckie told her.

Luke had his hand under Tias' left forearm. "Sorry about that doctor. She didn't mean any offense. She's just a little skiddish when it comes to her right arm." Luke explained.

"Skiddish?" The man name Gibbs asked curiously.

Luke nodded, as he watched Tia for a moment. "Tias' right arm is artificial." Luke told them.

"Ah well dear child you don't have to be embarassed about something like that." Duckie told her. "It explains quite a bit aswell." He said, looking at the girls clothes. She wore a long sleeved shirt with the left arm torn off, and a badly abused leather glove on her right hand. "Maybe I should have a look at it. Make sure it is in top notch."

Tia took a step back. "No thank you. It's in top notch." She told him.

Duckie smiled at her. "Well if you are sure. Though the offer still stands."

Tia nodded. "Thanks." She told him.

"How come you didn't have a choice?" The female Agent asked. She introduced herself as Agent Kate Todd, the other one beside her was Agent McGee, and the one who rode in the elevator with them was Agent Tony Dinozzo.

They both shrugged at the same time. "We just had too." They answered.

"Was your ship sinking?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Luke answered.

They were both startled as Gibbs turned around and started for the doors. "Which means they are AWOL marines." He told the people in the room. He was at the door when someone grabbed him by the arm.

He turned to look into the pale blue eyes that belonged to Tia. "I am barely fifteen years old." She told him, letting his arm go. She heard the collective gasp throughout the room.  
Gibbs looked at her surprised. "We need to talk." He told her and Luke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I hope you like this story!! Please tell me what you think Reviews are always loved (good or bad)  
thanks SMILE01 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not owe anything... but the sad pathetic computer I wrote this on!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs stood in front of the two teenagers who sat on one of the metal tables in Autopsy.  
"All right you two are going to give me some answers, or I'm listing you two as AWOL." He told them. "How come you are Marines when she is fourteen?" Gibbs asked, looking at Luke.

"I said we were Marine property. Not Marines." Tia told him.

"Explain then."

"US Sciencists and other sciencists have been trying to alter the genetic code to make super soldiers... or more capable to learn fighting techniques. That is what we are. The Sciencists are listed Marines. They also experiment with high end artifical limbs."

"Genetic mutants?" DiNozzo asked, grinning. "Like Dark Angel." He said nodding as he remembered parts of the short lived TV show.

"In a manor of speaking." Luke told him.

Tia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah without the animal DNA." She replied.

"Ignore him and get on with it." Gibbs told them, glaring at DiNozzo, he shrank into the background. "Why did the two of you jump ship."

They both looked at the ground and Gibbs' had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer. "They were going to kill one of us." Luke told him.

"Which one of you?" Gibbs demanded wanting to know the whole truth and not just a bunch of half truths.

"Me." Tia spoke up quietly. "They were going to kill me. So Luke decided we were going to jump ship."

Gibbs smirked and placed a hand on Lukes' shoulder. "Good job." He told him. "Will who ever they are come looking for you?"

Luke and Tia looked at each other horrified. "Yes." They answered.

"Why?" Tony asked. "You two are just two genetic freaks that wanted to kill themselves."

"They will want proof that we are dead, and some of there parts back." Tia told him, flinching as she said the last part of the sentence.

"Parts as in organs?" Kate asked. "What kind of sick bastards are they?"

"No." Tia told her frowning slightly. She was trying to think of a way to explain that they would understand. She could only think of one and pulled off her shirt. She heard them all gasp again as she sat there in her sports bra. They were all staring at her right arm, it was high-tech artificial.

"Wow." Agent McGee said, as he took a step closer.

"This is what you mean by parts?" Tony asked as he also came closer to the girl.

The girl smiled and shot her right arm out and wrapped her hand around his throat carefully. "Don't call me a freak." She hissed at him as she let him go. He backed up a few steps. Kate and McGee laughed and Gibbs smirked.

"You two will have to hang out here with Duckie or if autopsy is too much for you, maybe Abby." Gibbs told them. "Until we can figure out what to do with you." He said as he left. "Come on team." Gibbs yelled from the elevator.

Duckie came forward. "Maybe I should look at that. Surely it could not have survived the high seas very well."

Tia laughed. "Survived better then the rest of me." She told him.

Duckie laughed and began to curiously check out her right arm. "I don't know whether I should be looking at it or our forsenic specailist Abby should be." Duckie told her. "But how does it move like that?" He asked her as her artificial fingers wiggled.

"Same way the other does." She told him.

"But your brain tells your hand to move, this is a machine."

"It's hooked up to her nerves." Luke answered, getting off the table. "How long will he make us stay here?" Luke asked Duckie. "We need to keep moving." Luke said pacing around.

"Staying here will be to your greatest advantage." Duckie told him, as Tia put her shirt back on and then pulled her glove on.

"He's sadly right." Tia told Luke. "At least for the time being. No one would expect us to be here." Luke still continued to pace.

NCIS

Gibbs got back to his desk and took a sip from the coffee cup that he left there this morning. He grimaced and placed the cup back down. "Kate." He said looking over to his right. "Go get take out I'm sure Tia and Luke are hungry, grab some for us aswell." Gibbs told her. "McGee and DiNozzo discreetly find out what you can about any ships sailing in international waters in the last week." Gibbs barked at them, as he stood up.

"Where are you going Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"To get more coffee." He replied.

NCIS

Tia was sitting in one of the chairs at Duckies' desk fast asleep. Her legs where up and her elbow resting on the table, her head in her hand. Luke sat adjacent from her staring at nothing. Duckie and Palmer went about their usual business, checking on them often, it was quite easy to forget that they were even still in the room.

They were surprised when Kate came in with two big chinese take out bags. "Hey Duckie."  
She said walking over to Tia and Luke. "Gibbs thought these two would be hungry and I got you two some aswell." Kate explained to Duckie.

"Thank you my dear." Duckie told her going over to the sink and washing his hands.

Tia woke up when the door opened and blinked a couple of times. She looked at the take out box that Luke put in front of her. She frowned at it as she opened it and Luke stabbed a fork into it. "Eat it." Luke told her.

Tia took a bite and decided she liked it. "Thanks." She said looking up at Kate.

"No problem." Kate said smiling at her. She set another bag on the desk. "I also got you some clean clothes." She told them, handing out NCIS sweat pants and tee-shirts to Tia and Luke.  
She pulled out a sweatshirt aswell, and handed it over to Tia. "Thought you'd like this aswell."  
She told her.

"Thanks." Tia told her, disappearing into the bathroom across the hall. She came back a few minutes later and started eating again. Luke left to go change.

NCIS

Abby tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to take her down to Autopsy, she clutched a piece of paper in her hand and wanted to know what Dr. Mallard thought of her findings. "Duckie!" Abby said as the automatic doors opened and she stepped into the room. She looked up to find Duckie, Jimmy, Kate and two teenagers standing or sitting around the desk and eating chinese take-out. "Oh." She said, surprised.

"Hello dear Abby, what did you need me for?" Duckie asked coming over to her.

She looked at the two teenagers, then at Duckie. "Oh ya. I need you to tell me if what I am reading is correct." She told him, giving him the paper, as Kate handed her a take-out box.  
"Thank you Kate." She told her. "So Duckie?" She asked.

"You are correct Abby." Duckie told her, going back to his food.

"Who are these two?" She asked, looking at them again. They looked like two drowned rats.

"Abby I'd like you to meet Luke and Tia." Duckie introduced them. "They will be here until we figure out what to do with them."

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Abby." She replied, as Kate handed her a take-out box. "Thanks Kate."

XXXXX

hopes you likes 


End file.
